


Fate part two

by foreverlulu



Series: Fate [2]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: It's finally here! Fate part two. I would recommend reading Fate before reading this just because it follows straight on.





	Fate part two

Chapter one:

 After Gwen told him about Gavin being dead they decided that they did not want anything to stop them spending any more time trying to decide what they were going to do with their lives. Blake loved Gwen and Gwen felt the exact same way. They may have only known each other a short while but they felt like they were destined to be together. Like fate set in stone.

Blake finished packing Ava’s small suitcase and took it downstairs, when he got to the hallway he saw Gwen holding Ava in her arms, they both looked so happy. Gwen looked so relieved and relaxed, he dares say better than when he first met her, two short weeks ago.

There was still so much that they needed to learn about each other, secrets they were still hiding, but eventually they would come out, they had to, they did not want any secrets between them.

Ava noticed Blake stood watching them, she ran over to him hugging him tight.

“Daddy, is it true? Are we going to go see Gwen’s parents? And you’re really getting married?” Ava shouted, excitement ruling her body.

“Yes baby, it’s true. Speaking of which we should really get going, the plane is in two hours.” Ava nodded running outside to the car.

Blake walked over to the door where Gwen was still stood, smiling at him as he approached her.

“I love you soon to be Mrs Shelton.” Blake whispered as he met her lips with his.

“I love you too Blake.” Gwen replied taking Ava’s bag while Blake locked up.

 

As the trio bored the plane, Blake got Ava buckled in next to the window while Gwen got herself seated in the end seat. Once the plane had taken off and they began their journey to Anaheim; Blake let Ava play a game on his phone to keep her entertained whilst he talked to Gwen about meeting her parents.

“So, are you nervous?” Gwen asked as she looked up at Blake.

“I don’t feel really nervous, but that might change once we land and are heading to their house. I haven’t really left Oklahoma since Ava was born so this is a new experience.” Blake explained.

“Well if you get nervous or it gets too much just let me know and we’ll find some space and just breathe. God knows how I’d feel meeting your parents I’d be so nervous and scared.”

“Why would you be scared?”

“Because everything is going so well; and if your Mom doesn’t like me how would that affect our relationship?”

“Gwen, baby, I love you and if I love you I know my Mom will love you too. You’re amazing, you love Ava and Ava loves you.”

“I know it’s just a big thing. I don’t even know how my parents are going to take us getting engaged after two weeks. And you been a father. I’m nervous for you I think.”

“Gwen we’ll be okay. No matter what it’s you and me against the world.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Blake asked puzzled.

“For everything Blake, you’re my rock.”

“And I will be for all eternity.”

Gwen took a deep breath before letting her head rest against Blake’s shoulder.

“Did you really drive all the way to Oklahoma?” Blake asked as he took held of her hand.

“Yeah it took me a day and a half with one stop over. I wasn’t meant to stop in Oklahoma, I wasn’t meant to spend a day browsing the town and I definitely was not meant to spend that night in your bed after getting drunk.”

“Well if I haven’t told you before; I’m very glad you did.”

Gwen placed a soft kiss to Blake’s shoulder before snuggling down and thinking about her future.

 

By the time the family were driving to Gwen’s parent’s house Ava was asleep in the back seat. Gwen had text her Mom as they got off the plane to let her know they had arrived and that they were on their way.  When Gwen said she was nervous for Blake before she was now feeling way beyond nervous as they got closer and closer to their destination. Gwen was driving the rental car and Blake had his hand on her knee as he took in the scenery. Occasionally he would rub his thumb against her knee in random patterns. Little did he know how soothing that was to her.

When Gwen pulled up into her parent’s drive way she didn’t make any move to get out of the car. Blake looked at her and noticed the worry lines on her face as her eyebrows creased together.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Blake said as he kissed her knuckles.

“I hope you’re right.” Gwen replied, before finally pulling herself together and getting out of the car.

Blake followed her, taking a Moment to scoop Ava out of the car. Her head resting on his shoulder as she slept through the nervous tension. Blake followed Gwen to the door. He took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, suddenly feeling very jittery. He hasn’t had to meet a girlfriend’s parents since high school and that was a long, long time ago.

Gwen squeezed his hand as the door was unlocked from the inside. When the door pulled open Gwen leapt into her father’s arms. Blake could see how much Gwen had missed her family and he was glad she was able to be reunited with them, now he just prayed that they like him and Ava.

Gwen pulled away from her father, taking a second to compose herself.   


“Daddy, this is Blake and his daughter Ava.” Gwen introduced, smiling at Blake and her Dad.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Stefani.”

“Dennis please. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Thank you for looking out for my daughter.”

“Dennis, I’m just glad she’s safe and happy.”

Dennis lead everyone into the house. Gwen quickly showed Blake her room, so he could put Ava down while she finished her nap. When the couple arrived back downstairs, Gwen’s Mom Patti was sat with her father in the living room. The awkward tension could be cut with knife. When Patti saw Gwen, she jumped up running to her daughter and holding her in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you so much Gwen.” Patti said, not wanting to let go of her daughter.

“I know Mom, I’ve missed you too. Mom, this is Blake. Blake this is my Mom Patti.”

Gwen said introducing them. Patti pulled Blake in for a hug, taking a Moment to whisper something in his ear. Gwen would have to ask him what she said when they found a hotel.

“So where are you guys staying?” Dennis asked as everyone sat down.

“We’re going to look for a hotel when we leave here.” Gwen replied.

“Well, why don’t you stay here? We have plenty of room.” Patti said.

“We couldn’t impose.” Blake replied.

“Nonsense. It would be good to spend a lot more time with our daughter.”

“Okay thank you. I’ll get the cases out of the car a little later.” Blake said.

“So, what’s the plan for you two? Are you moving up here or what?” Patti asked, hope filled her face.

“Actually, that’s what we came her to talk to you about.” Gwen said.

“What do you mean?” Dennis asked.

“Well me and Blake have been talking and we have some news for you.”

Just as Gwen was about to elaborate more Ava’s small cry came from upstairs.

“I’ll just go get her.” Blake said gesturing to the stairs.

Once Blake was out of the room, Dennis eyed his daughter.

“Gwen, what are you doing with him?”

“What do you mean Daddy?”  Gwen asked.

“He’s way older than you and has a kid. What are you doing? Do you even know him? How is he going to support you?”

“Daddy, you don’t even know him.”

“Gwen, I think what your Dad means is that raising a child is a lot of responsibility and after everything that has happened these last few months would helping Blake raise his daughter be a good thing to do at this moment for you? Even if it is just part time.”

“I love him. I know it’s soon, but I do. I’ve never felt like this before and Blake has Ava full time. He’s eight years older than me. That’s only two years bigger than the age gap between you and Daddy.”

 

Dennis stopped what he was about to say as he heard Blake and his daughter talking before he entered the room.

“Gwen!” Ava shouted as she wriggled in Blake’s arms trying to get to Gwen.

“Hey princess, did you sleep okay?” Gwen asked taking Ava from Blake.

“Yeah but I got scared when I woke up in the room upstairs. I didn’t know where I was or where you and Daddy were.”

“It’s okay princess, this is my Mom and Dad’s house. It’s where I grew up. Ava this is my Mom Patti and my Dad Dennis.”

Ava looked over at Gwen’s parents.

“Hello.” Ava said waving at them.

“Hello darling, are you hungry?” Patti asked the little girl.

“Yes.” Ava replied.

“Come on let’s go get us some food. We’ll meet you guys out side for dinner in twenty minutes.” Patti said offering her hand to Ava.

Blake, Gwen, and Dennis watched as Patti and Ava went in to the kitchen.

“Blake, what is your intention with my daughter?”

“Well, I’d like to spend the rest of our lives together and I want her to keep making me a better man every day.” He replied.

“And how do you plan to provide for her and your daughter?”

“Daddy!” Gwen squealed, shocked that her Dad would ask about Blake’s finances.

“No Gwen, it’s fine I would ask the same questions to the person dating Ava.” Blake replied.  “I actually own a bar back in Oklahoma and have a substantial savings account from working throughout the years and some investments.”

“So, are you confident in saying you could give Gwen anything she wanted or needed?” Dennis asked blankly.

“Yes, if there’s anything Gwen wants I can afford to buy it.” Blake said.

“Well then, that’s a comfort to know.” Dennis replied.

Gwen didn’t know what to do. She knew Blake owned the bar and his house, but she didn’t know about his investments. Maybe they didn’t know much about each other at all.

“Blake, baby do you want to help me get the bags from the car?” Gwen asked.

“Yes of course.”

Blake and Gwen exited her parents house and were stood next to the car talking.

“Blake, I am so sorry about that. I don’t know why he’s asking all these questions. Especially about your finances.”

“Gwen, sweetie, it’s fine he’s just trying to make sure you’re going to be alright and that we have thought everything through.”

“Have we?”

“Have we what?”

“Thought everything through?”

“Are you having second thoughts Gwen?”

“No, of course not, I just… there’s still so much we don’t know about each other. And you telling my Dad you could buy me anything I wanted?”

“It’s the truth. I have enough money to make me very comfortable. In theory I don’t need to work, kind of safe. There is a lot we need to discuss but that’s exactly why we said we’d wait a few months maybe longer before getting married. I’m in this for the long haul.”

“I love you Blake.”

“Me too Gwen, how about after lunch we go get you a ring?”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive Gwen.”

Gwen nodded and leant into Blake letting their lips kiss for the first time since boarding the plane.

 

During dinner there was still a bit of awkward tension between Blake and Dennis, but it was what was to be expected. Gwen’s parents seemed to be doting on Ava too. Hopefully they didn’t react too bad to the news they were about to give. He now knew how Gwen was going to be feeling when she met his Mom.

The couple decided to wait until everyone had finished eating before giving Gwen’s parents the news of their engagement. Ava was playing on a play set that was left from when Gwen was a child.

Gwen linked her fingers with Blake’s using his strength as well as her own.

“Mom, Dad there’s something else me and Blake need to tell you. Please don’t over react.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Dennis asked.

“No... We’re engaged.” Gwen replied, her hand tightening its hold on Blake’s.

“WHAT?!” Dennis shouted.

“Isn’t it a bit soon?” Patti asked.

“No Mom I don’t think it is. I love Blake and Ava and after everything I’ve been through don’t you think I can make my own decisions? Blake is the man who I know will look after me and I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’m sorry you don’t like that. But I am marrying him, and Ava is going to be my daughter too.” Gwen said as tears began to stream down her face.

Gwen stood up and left the table, heading into the house. Blake looked between Dennis and Patti.

“I know it’s traditional to ask for your permission to marry your daughter but given the circumstances it did happen fast. I know this may all seem rushed to you. But I believe that Gwen was meant to be part of mine and Ava’s family. I promise I will never hurt her. But… Just don’t be mad at her for any of this.”

“Blake, we aren’t mad. We are just worried about Gwen. We’ve met her previous partners and she has never been lucky in love. We just don’t want her to rush into this and get her heart broken again.” Patti explained.

“I would never do that. She may have had bad relationships, heck so have I, but you don’t know me. And Gwen been with me is not just about mine and her relationship, Ava is involved too, and she loves Gwen more than anything in the world and I would rather die before I hurt either of them.”

Blake didn’t give Patti or Dennis time to reply. He called Ava over before heading on a hunt to find Gwen.

Blake and Ava finally found Gwen sat in the car on the drive. Her cheeks stained with tears. Blake got Ava settled in her car seat and climbed into the driving seat. He leaned over to Gwen and kissed her head.

“Just give them time. They’ll come around.”

“I hope so.” Gwen sniffled.

Blake started the car and began driving around, it was only when Gwen noticed they were going around in a circle that she remembers that Blake didn’t know where he was going.

“The malls the other way.” Gwen replied.

Blake smiled at Gwen and turned the car following her directions to the mall. Once they arrived Blake parked the car. Ava was determined to ride Blake’s shoulders around and Gwen was contempt with holding Blake’s hand. They found a ring shop and Blake left Gwen to browse the rings. Gouging her reaction by her facial expressions.

He watched as her face lit up as she looked at a ten thousand-dollar rings. There were two teal coloured stones; one on each side of the giant eye-popping diamond. He watched as she walked away from probably her dream ring and began looking at the tiniest diamonds.

Blake walked over to the till and told the person serving which ring he wanted to see.  He put Ava on the floor and told her to get Gwen.  When Gwen arrived next to him, she looked at him puzzled. Shortly after the sales assistant appeared with the rings in various sizes.  Gwen gasped and looked at Blake with wide eyes.

“No Blake, you can’t spend that much money on a ring.” Gwen said.

“I can, and I will.” Her replied, capturing her left hand in his.

The sales assistant handed Blake a ring that looked to be the right size. He slowly slid it on Gwen’s finger and made sure it fit right before nodding his acceptance to the sales assistant who went to price up the ring.

Blake couldn’t stop staring at Gwen as she smiled at her ring. The sales assistant came back, quoting the price of the ring and Blake handed her card over to the sales man.

 

When the couple reached the car, Gwen pulled Blake’s hand down in a heated lip lock.

“I love you!” Gwen whispered against his lips.

“Good, because I love you too.”

 

When the family returned to Gwen’s house Patti and Dennis were out. Probably avoiding another family argument. Blake wished with all his power that he could make this better for Gwen. Blake went to get a drink of water from the kitchen while Gwen put Ava to bed, at Ava’s request.

Blake quietly walked upstairs not wanting to disturb Ava if she was already asleep. He stood on the landing listening to Gwen and Ava.

“Daddy left my teddy at home. I can’t sleep without my teddy.” Ava said, her voice watery.

“It’s okay. You can borrow my teddy.” Gwen said moving over to her wardrobe. She pulled down a worn teddy and handed it to Ava. “This is my old bedroom and I know there’s no monsters in here, but if you get scared me and Daddy are across the hall. I want you to come in to our room and we’ll make sure you’re safe. Okay?”

“Okay Gwen.”

“I’ll see you in the morning princess.” Gwen said kissing Ava’s head.

Blake quickly made his way into the spare bedroom before Gwen saw him. He heard her shutting the door before coming into the bedroom they would be sharing.

Gwen smiled at Blake before stripping into her underwear. She still felt slightly nervous stripping in front of him, but she guessed as soon as things progressed in their relationship sexually she wouldn’t. She was just about to open her suitcase when she felt a warm sensation on her back. She reached up and pulled Blake’s shirt from her back.

“You always sleep in my shirt. No point in changing that now.” Blake teased.

Gwen smiled and pulled the shirt on. She climbed into bed and waited for Blake to join her. When he finally switched the lights off and climbed into bed Gwen snuggled close to him keeping her head on his chest.

“I can’t wait to go back home.” Gwen whispered.

“I know baby, but we need to get this sorted with your family.”

“I know but, I don’t think we’ve rushed this, but they wouldn’t know because they don’t know us together. I mean it’s not like we jumped into bed the first time we met and then got engaged. We haven’t even slept together.”

“I know baby, but I think they just want to make sure your safe and they’re doing it the wrong way. Go to sleep and we’ll sort this tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this. 
> 
> I live for your comments and Kudos. 
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter @foreverluu_ I also do polls about my stories. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
